<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstanding by ImMyOwnStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181949">Misunderstanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm'>ImMyOwnStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinted Trauma, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I don’t know what else to tag, Misunderstandings, POV Changes, Sugamama and his protectiveness, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, dog attack, even though he tries to hide it, implied panic attack, mentions of domestic abuse, thats the misunderstanding, uhh, worried Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi noticed it first, the scar on Hinata’s arm just before it turns into his shoulder. It surprised him when he saw it, wondering how none of them had noticed sooner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koushi noticed it first, the scar on Hinata’s arm just before it turns into his shoulder. It surprised him when he saw it, wondering how none of them had noticed sooner, the second thing he noticed was that Hinata seemed to angle himself just so, so that his arm wasn’t in view of most the room, he only happened to look over just as Hinata turned slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Figuring that their tiny middle blocker didn’t want to talk about it Koushi went back to changing into his school uniform. He almost completely forgot about the scar, the only thing stopping him was when random scenarios appeared out of no where in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some scenes that played out in his head were far more worrying than others, and some bought up questions. Koushi started to notice some incriminating tells about Hinata after one particular thought. Like how he would flinch minutely if the screaming from their teammates got to loud, how he would immediately turn to find said person who screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He noticed how he would shy away from a certain yard on the way to coach Ukai’s shop every time banging came from the front yard. He’d freeze up if someone grabbed close to his scar than quickly brush of their concerns with an ease that said he had been doing it for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Koushi started to worry for the safety of the decoy, fearing his home life wasn’t the best. He tried to subtlety bring it up with Hinata but the younger had always just looked at him confused. He decided to drop it for now, noting Hinata never seemed to have any injuries outside of what he gained from volleyball, but he always kept an eye on him when he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until two weeks later that Koushi bought his fears up with the rest of the team after an incident during practice caused Hinata to rush home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were taking a small break during practice to drink and go toilet, Hinata was talking to Yachi, the two standing side by side looking at a note book, their backs to the rest of the gym. Noya had apparently decided Hinata was a good person to do, whatever he was planning, on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Koushi narrowed his eyes as he watched the libero stalk up behind the middle blocker. He was just about to call out when Noya leapt forward and grabbed Hinata, playfully biting close to his scar. Everyone looked over when Hinata screamed, frantically wrenching himself from the shorter’s grasp, Hinata fell backwards onto the floor. Koushi noticed the tremble in his arms as he propped himself up to look at Noya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of them were confused, Hinata had never reacted like that to anything and was one of the most tactile of them, normally fine with Tanaka’s and Noya’s antics, even joining in most of the time. Seeing the ginger look at their teammate with so much fear in his eyes caused Koushi’s concern to sky rocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was more shocking was when Takeda suggested Hinata go home early and he just rushed off. On any other day the silver haired third year would have laughed at the visible shock on everyone’s, especially Kageyama and Tsukishima’s, faces. As it was now, he himself could barely focus on the rest of practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the team stood outside Sakanoshita shop after practice. Koushi brought up his concerns and everything he had noticed, from Hinata’s scar to his habits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you think he might be being abused at home?” Daichi didn't sound convinced, but he wasn’t brushing it off either, none of them were after what they saw today. Even Tsukishima was listening, even though he pretended he wasn’t worried, Koushi noticed the slight pinch in his frown. The silvered haired setter nodded at the captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like we can do anything,” Koushi was shocked, one of their own was potentially being abused and he was just going to sweep it under the rug, even Asahi looked like he was getting ready to argue. Their captain seemed to notice the verbal onslaught that was coming and simply held up a hand to stop it before it even began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t know for sure what is going, without Hinata telling us himself we can’t do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t we call the police?” Everyone turned to look at Noya when he spoke, a few people nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Without proof they’d probably think it was a prank call, the fact that we’re teenagers wouldn’t help either,” Tsukishima scoffed, and as much as Koushi hated to admit the blond was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So we just need to get the dumbass to confess,” Tsukishima looked like he wanted to punch Kageyama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously King, how stupid are you? Do you really think he would confess to potential abuse that easily?” Kageyama just turned around and glared at their tallest player. The blond once again brought up a good point though, if Hinata was being Abused and had hidden it this long, he wasn’t likely going to tell them if they simply asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukai had come storming out of the store shouting at them to go home and rest at that point. No one objected and as they all trudged of home Koushi had a feeling he wouldn’t get much sleep that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou was the last one to make it to the club room the next day. Even after sleeping with his sister curled up in his arms he was still emotionally exhausted after his freak out. He made a mental note to apologise to the team, especially Noya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost walked out of the club room the moment he stepped in, thinking he had gone into the wrong one with how quiet it was. After getting a good look at everyone (and confirming that this was indeed the right room), Shouyou made his way to his locker to start changing. Everyone was moving sluggishly and staring at him like he was a pork bun with something wrong with it, but they couldn’t quite figure out what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t have to wonder long as Kageyama seemed to snap. The setter turned to face him so sharply that Shouyou feared he’d fall over for a second. He hadn’t even spoken and Tsukishima looked at him like he did when Kageyama would get a question wrong during their study sessions. Shouyou, for a second, thought he had done something to offend the genius setter before he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you being abused?” What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei resisted the urge to face palm, somehow, it was a very close thing. He was tempted to just walk out while Suga explained why they thought he was possibly being abused. He stayed though, because while he wouldn’t admit it out loud, once Suga had pointed out everything he had noticed Kei had become just a little worried for the oldest of the first years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-And then there’s also that scar on your arm,” the blond focused back on the conversation to hear the end of the third years rant and to see Hinata grimace as he brought a hand up to where Kei assumed the scar was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not being abused I promise,” Suga didn’t look entirely convinced at Hinata’s proclamation and smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then how’d you get the scar?,” Kei looked at Tanaka, did no one on the team have tact?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was attacked by a dog,” Kei couldn’t stop the grimace from forming, in his first year of junior high a kid in his class had been attacked on class trip, it was easily one of the most vicious things he had seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were what?! When?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I was nine, a couple had moved in next door, and since everyone on my street knows each other my mother wanted to go say hi. So she took me and Natsu over with her, we ended up staying for lunch. They left the back door open so Natsu could easily see the dog outside, she obviously wanted to go and play with her so after our neighbours assured my mother that their dog was generally peaceful around kids, mum allowed Natsu to play outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not exactly sure what happened, but I remember hearing her scream and just rushing out back with the others to see the dog running at Natsu. I panicked and threw my self on top of her just as the dog bit into my shoulder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one really knew how to react, while they were glad that their teammate wasn’t being abused they weren’t happy to find out what had happened. Hinata’s mannerisms definitely made sense in this context as well, and Kei doubted he could come up with a story like that so everyone excepted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi watched as Hinata laughed of everyone’s apologies for misunderstanding things, as well as Noya’s for causing him to freak out yesterday. They all finished getting ready for practice and almost ran to the gym to avoid having to do penalties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the team were more careful of how loud they got, or made sure to avoid grabbing Hinata near his scar, well, Tadashi wasn’t going to be the one to point it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came out of nowhere, I don’t even know what started the the thought, but here I am once again writing something at night. </p>
<p>If there are any mistakes I’m sorry, but I can’t be bothered To go over and reread it at the moment so feel free to point out mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>